


Luminous Echo

by Digitalwave



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tony, JARVIS and Jane try to figure out how to get him home, J'onn offers the AI and his creator a glimpse of each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Luminous Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527450) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> This was done as a present for in honor of her wonderful story. It's a fusion of both an Avengers fic with some wonderful elements of the DCU mixed in. Hope she likes my humble effort and that you guys enjoy it as well. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
